I'm Never Gonna Let You Go
by BlazingFire18
Summary: Misaki finally understands her feelings for Usui. But,wait,when she's ready to accept the truth...will it end up causing her a terrible heart-break? Continuous restlessness,tension and agitation-is this love?


[Hey guys,long time no see. This is my third fanfic and I hope you are gonna enjoy this. Please read and review]

... ... ... ... ...

Misaki looked at the clock again. It was three A.M. in the morning and she had only been changing sides in her bed for the past 2 hours. She had a test on the next morning and so she needed to study hard,but she couldn't concentrate at all. So,she decided to have a sleep and then study at dawn before going to school. But she couldn't close her eyes...Everytime she closed them,she only saw one thing...

'Dammit you pervert Usui...You only make me so messed up!',Misaki exclaimed with frustration...

_...A young beautiful girl with red hair was standing with a blond haired very handsome boy...both were smiling and talking..._

'Argh...',Misaki slapped her own cheek. 'Looks like I at last fell asleep and still I see that! WHY?'...This was the image that was making Ayuzawa Misaki so messed up..She had lost her sleep,concentration-everything since she saw this scene. That blond haired guy was Misaki's classmate Usui Takumi-an extremely popular guy in Seika High and that girl...she didn't know who that was...She had seen that red haired girl talking with Usui and since then she became like this.

'Why is this image making me feel so miserable? Usui is not my personal property and he can talk to anyone,he has every right to do so...Why am I feeling like this? And what is this piercing feeling in my heart? What's happening to me?',Misaki asked herself and she saw some flashbacks of her memories with Usui...All the time that Usui helped her and rescued her from terrible situations-he had a super power of popping up from the ground anytime ...She remembered all those times when she scolded him for being such an outerspace alien pervert...'But somehow I feel lonely without that outer space alien...I'm getting too used to him...He's so popular in the school,so many girls like him...It's just odd that he used to talk to me only...People were also starting to take us as a couple...So,it is good for both of us that he has found someone else to talk with...Moreover,I'm a girl who hates boys',Misaki told herself wishing that it'd make some sense in her own mind and she'd feel better...But it only made things worse for her and she felt a stinging pain in her chest...'Argh..what is this pain?...really,for some reason I don't want him to leave me...And I hope he wouldn't stop talking to me because of that girl,would he?',Misaki asked herself and got embarrassed...'What am I thinking?' And just then the alarm clock on her bedside table rang...She looked at the clock...'It's already morning?Looks like I again passed the whole night thinking those things...'...Misaki sighed and got up from the bed...

... ... ... ...

The bell rang and the teacher started to collect all the test papers from the students. Misaki sat without moving,her expression was complex.

'Hey,Misaki,how was your test? Will you be able to beat Usui this time? I wonder how he manages to finish his paper so quickly...He took only 20 minutes to fill up his paper.',Sakura was enthusiastic as ever.

'Misaki looks disappointed today and didn't you sleep at night? You shouldn't study so hard you know. You have black marks under your eyes.',Shizuko said to Misaki.

'I wasn't studying...And my test was terrible.',Misaki answered in a flat voice..._'And I know the reason very well.'_,the last part - Misaki told herself.

Sakura looked very surprised to hear that. But before she could say anything,the next class started.

... ... ... ...

All the classes ended. Misaki couldn't pay attention to what the teachers were saying...'_Am I feeling jealous of that girl? But why?',_she kept wondering throughout the whole time.

'Kaichou,our meeting is gonna start soon. Aren't you gonna come?',the vice president of the school council asked Misaki.

'Oh,Yukimura,I'm sorry for troubling you. Go ahead,I'm coming.'

_'Kaichou seems troubled',_Yukimura told himself. But he knew that Misaki was able to handle her own problems. So,without saying anything,he went away.

Misaki went to the washroom to put some fresh water on her face. Two girls were coming out of the washroom when she was entering.

'Did you see Usui-kun today? He was with a very gorgeous girl with red hair...Is that his girlfriend? Now I see why he kept ignoring all the confessions that other girls made to him...They look so cute together.',one of the girls said.

Misaki heard that and started to feel horrible...When those girls went away,she suddenly fell on the floor of the washroom and leaned against the wall...She clenched her shirt near her chest..._'Why? Why do you make me feel like this? Who are you to me?Why?'_...And she started to remember all those times when Usui touched her face or held her hand and kissed her. Though she always got embarrassed but were those things just for fun? If he was already involved with someone else,then why did he forcefully kiss her on the rooftop,or in the festival..or...She couldn't think anymore...And then the door of the washroom opened.

'Misaki?',Sakura seemed very tensed.'You're here. We were looking for you everywhere...Yukimura just informed us that they kept waiting for you in the council room but you didn't come. It was so unlike you...' Sakura stopped mid-sentence...BECAUSE AYUZAWA MISAKI WAS CRYING.

... ... ... ... ...

It was already evening and Misaki still kept the door of her room locked. Her mother was one understanding woman and she decided to give her daughter some time alone. Misaki didn't go to Maid Latte that day. She informed the manager that she wasn't feeling well.

_'I understand something now...This feeling..This certainly is...Why you...Why did you make me feel so weak?Just to break my heart like this?'_,Misaki neither could stop the pain nor the flow of tears that kept flowing down her cheeks.

Misaki's mother knocked mildly on her door.'Misaki,you have visitors.'

'Who is it? Tell that person that I'm not well. I don't want to meet anyone now.',Misaki replied without opening the door.

'It's Usui-kun. He says he needs to see you.',Misaki's mother said.

Misaki became shocked to hear that. She couldn't decide what to do...A few moments later she opened the door and went to the drawing-room.

'Oh...',Misaki exclaimed seeing that Usui wasn't alone. The same red haired girl was with him.

'Misa-chan,we went to Maid Latte but heard that you weren't feeling well so we came to see you. What happened to your eyes? They are all swollen and red.',Usui said. He had genuine concern in his voice. But Misaki couldn't feel that. She was in so much pain that she wanted to cry out loud..._'Usui took that girl to Maid Latte?That means he told that girl that I worked there? She was so important to him?And I thought I was...How foolish of me!'_,Misaki told herself.

'I heard about you so much from Takumi...I'm really glad to meet you Misa-chan...' The red haired girl said...Misaki was going to say something but Usui's words interrupted her.

'I'm very sorry,Misaki,I didn't want to tell her that you worked in Maid Latte. I went there today and saw that she followed me all the way there. Little sisters are sometimes like stalkers.',Usui chuckled...Misaki suddenly noticed something..._'Wait a minute..What did Usui say just now? Little sister? Whose little sister?'_

'Oh,I'm sorry. I was so worried about you that I forgot to even introduce her. This is my little sister Rose...You know,she's my sister from my dad's side...She is the only friend that I've got from my childhood. She came here to visit me. She stays with my father.',Usui said...'Why do you have such a bewildered look on your face,Ayuzawa?'

_'His sister?And I thought...',_Misaki suddenly started to feel happy...so happy that she couldn't find any word to say.

Rose looked at her brother.

At last Misaki got over it and said,'Nice to meet you Rose. I'm very honored that you heard about me from your outer space brother. I really wonder what he said to you. But I can assure you that I didn't know that he had a little sister...He didn't think it was important to tell me about his family.'

'Hey,when did I...',Usui couldn't finish what he was saying because Rose interrupted him...'Haha,Misaki-chan,my brother likes to bear everything alone. However,he didn't tell me about you. It was me who interrogated him. I was trying to find out why he had changed so much. He looks happier these days and so I asked him what the reason was...'

'That's enough Rose,stop there. I say stop now.',Usui said with a warning.

'Look,look,he's blushing...What spell did you cast Misa-chan?',Rose started laughing and without knowing-Misaki's face heated up.

'Kids,come and have dinner.',Misaki's mother called them and so Misaki couldn't know what Usui said to Rose.

... ... ... ... ...

'Bye, it was really nice to know you. Hope we'll meet again soon.',Rose said to Misaki. But Misaki really wanted to know what Usui had told Rose...However, she felt shy to ask. Usui somehow realized that Misaki wanted to ask something. He suddenly took the key of his apartment door from his pocket and gave it to Rose.

'Why don't you go ahead? I have something to talk about with Ayuzawa.',Usui said.

Rose gave a meaningful smirk and took the keys. She was a smart girl...She waved her hands at both her brother and Misaki and went away.

Usui looked at Misaki and said,'Why don't we go to the park? It's a silent night. You can ask whatever you want there.'

'How do you know that I want to ask something?',Misaki asked Usui while walking.

'You don't have any self defense,Ayuzawa.',Usui said.

... ... ... ... ...

They reached the park. It was completely tranquil and the stars shone brightly in the dark sky.

'I'm very sorry Usui.',Misaki suddenly apologised. Usui was shocked to hear that.

'For what?',he asked.

Misaki hesitated a bit and started to say,'I thought she was...',Misaki couldn't finish what she was saying.

'Oh,I heard some people saying that but you too? Don't tell me that's why you were looking so depressed.',Usui's eyes were looking bigger with surprise.

Misaki felt hot blood flushing her cheeks and she looked away.

And all on a sudden two arms gently held her by her waist.'Hey,Usui,what are you...' But Misaki's words couldn't be finished as Usui's lips gently touched hers. Misaki closed her eyes and tears started to flow once again.

Usui pulled away suddenly and he was looking very shocked.'This...This is the first time that Misaki kissed me back. You used to be so embarrassed whenever I kissed you.'

Without even thinking Misaki said,'And I'm not finished yet.'

Usui's eyes looked as though they were gonna pop out of his sockets. But without any farther words he gave in to her and kissed her once more.

... ... ... ... ...

'Looks like what I said to Rose actually came true.',Usui said to Misaki while walking back to Misaki's home.

'Oh,I forgot to ask you...What did you say to her?',Misaki asked eagerly.

'I told her that I would make Awuzawa fall for me...I said-"I'm going to make her mine." '

Misaki sighed hearing that.

Usui looked at her.'Why was that?'

'I again lost to you,you idiot Usui. I hate losing. But ...this time I'm happy that I lost.'

Usui smiled and said,'I want to see Misa-chan as a winner,but this time I'm happy too that you lost'...And they reached the doorstep of Misaki's house...Their hands were still clenched together...Both of their hearts were saying-"I'M NEVER GONNA LET YOU GO"


End file.
